spartacusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crixus
|Letzter Auftritt = |Volk = Gallier |Status = tot |Darsteller = Manu Bennett |Synchronsprecher = Oliver Stritzel }} Crixus ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Gods of the Arena, Blood and Sand, Vengeance und War of the Damned. Vor dessen Rebellion in Batiatus’ Ludus war er ein Gladiator und der ehemalige Champion von Capua. Nachdem Spartacus neu in Batiatus’ Ludus gekommen ist, baute er schnell eine Konkurrenz zu Crixus auf, die sich jedoch später zu einer tiefen Freundschaft entwickelte. Crixus verliebte sich in Naevia, die Leibsklavin von Lucretia. Nachdem diese Beziehung bekannt geworden ist, wurde sie verbannt und Crixus machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Schließlich fand er sie auch. Später wurde Crixus zu einem der Rebellen-Anführer. Er starb bei der Schlacht gegen Crassus vor Rom kurz nachdem er die Schlacht gegen Arrius gewonnen hatte. Sein enthaupteter Kopf wurde durch Naevia Spartacus überreicht, der ihm zu Ehren eine Gladiatoren-ähnliche Arena öffnete und daraufhin seine Leiche verbrannte. Aussehen Crixus ist ein harter, muskulöser Mann. Als er neu in Batiatus’ Ludus kam, ähnelte er stark Spartacus. Beide hatten lange Haare und einen Bart. Seit er erster Kämpfer des Hauses Batiatus’ war, hat er kurze Haare und keinen Bart mehr. Er trägt anfangs kaum Kleidung, später jedoch typische Rebellen-Kleider. In War of the Damned hat Crixus wesentlich längere, gepflegte Haare und einen richtigen Bart. Seine Frisur sieht ganz anders aus als früher, als er noch ein Gladiator war. Persönlichkeit Als Crixus neu in den Ludus von Batiatus kam, scheint er unsicher zu sein, ob er Gladiator wird. Dennoch ist sein Wunsch, ein ruhmreicher Gladiator zu werden, deutlich zu erkennen. Nachdem er von Barcas und Auctus mehrfach verspottet wurde, fängt er an, sein Training mit noch mehr Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit durchzuführen. Er hat großen Respekt vor Gannicus, dem damaligen ersten Kämpfer von Capua, und versuchte stets, das Mal zu verdienen und neuer erster Kämpfer zu werden. Nachdem seine Fähigkeiten besser wurden, stieg auch seine Arroganz. Crixus genießt das Leben als Gladiator sehr und kämpft nur für Ruhm und Ehre in der Arena. Er erwartet das gleiche von allen anderen Gladiatoren aus seinem Ludus und diejenigen, die das nicht machen, behandelt er schlecht. Trotz seiner harten Seite hat er auch eine weiche Seite. Seine Liebe zu Naevia ist sehr ausgeprägt und er sieht in ihr das Einzige, was er mehr liebt als den Ruhm in der Arena. Als einer der Anführer der Rebellion behandelt er Spartacus wie einen Bruder, aber ihre Führungsarten sind sehr unterschiedlich. Während Crixus meistens den direkten Frontalangriff bevorzugt, geht Spartacus alles immer sehr ruhig und gut durchdacht an. Das führt dazu, dass ein Machtkampf zwischen den beiden in War of the Damned stattfindet. Im Großen und Ganzen kann man sagen, dass Crixus eine starke Persönlichkeit hat und obwohl er anfangs wie ein Monster wirkt, kämpft er mit allen Mitteln für die Dinge, an die er glaubt. Crixus nimmt neue Freundschaften nicht schnell an und ist oft hart Fremden gegenüber, wenn man ihn jedoch besser kennenlernt, merkt man, dass er eigentlich ganz freundlich ist und alles für die Leute tun würde, die ihm nahe stehen. Fähigkeiten thumb|Crixus bekämpft mehrere Römer|300px Das Blut des Kämpfers fließt Crixus durch die Adern, denn er stammt von einer Familie von Kriegern. Bevor er zu einem Gladiator wurde, fehlten ihm jedoch wahre Fähigkeiten bzw. wahre Techniken. Nach seiner Ausbildung zum Gladiator verbesserten sich seine Fähigkeiten sehr rasch. Er übte sehr eifrig und sein Geschick und sein Können stiegen enorm, sodass er sehr schnell die meisten anderen Gladiatoren in Batiatus’ Ludus besiegen konnte. Das führte auch dazu, dass er sehr schnell zum ersten Kämpfer Capuas wurde. Crixus hat sich seither als einer der größten Kämpfer sowohl in der Arena als auch auf dem Schlachtfeld erwiesen. Im Vergleich zu anderen setzt er mehr auf Gewalt und führt mehr Frontalangriffe durch. Spartacus und Gannicus zum Beispiel setzen mehr auf flinke Bewegungen und Angriffe als auf Frontalangriffe. Trotzdem ist Crixus ein furchtloser Gegner, der außerdem hohe Athletik aufweist. Im Vergleich zu Spartacus und Gannicus kämpft Crixus seltener unbewaffnet. Er beherrscht nicht das Pankration, erweist sich allerdings trotzdem als ein guter Kämpfer im unbewaffneten Kämpfen. Kombiniert mit seinem Kämpferinstinkt und seiner natürlichen Gewalt, ist Crixus ein Abbild von dem, was ein wahrer Krieger wirklich ist. Gekoppelt mit seinem scharfen Verstand und seinen ausgeprägten Kampfkünsten ist er ein wahrer Meister im Kämpfen. Früheres Leben Crixus wuchs in einer Familie von wilden Kriegern in Gallien auf. Als er jung war, musste er mit ansehen, wie ein Arverner-Stamm sein Dorf überfiel und seine Familie tötete. Er wurde daraufhin zum Sklaven degradiert und an Tullius verkauft, wo er gezwungen wurde, bei dem Bau der neuen Arena zu helfen. Beziehungen Spartacus right|250px Crixus und Spartacus teilen eine komplizierte Beziehung. Als Spartacus neu in Batiatus’ Ludus kam, bauten sie schnell eine große Rivalität auf. Crixus hielt Spartacus durchgehend für einen thrakischen Mann ohne Ehre. Später besiegte Spartacus Theokoles und Crixus wurde schwer verwundet. Dadurch gelangte Spartacus zu sehr großem Ruhm und die Rivalität wurde noch stärker. Crixus wollte mehr und mehr Spartacus’ Tod. Nachdem Spartacus jedoch einen Plan schmiedete Batiatus zu töten und zu fliehen, gelang es ihm nach einer Weile, Crixus zu überzeugen, ihm zu helfen. Seit diesem Augenblick sind sie zusammen die Anführer der Rebellion und werden dadurch zu engen Freunden, was auch dadurch symbolisiert wird, dass sie sich als Brüder bezeichnen. Während der Rebellion baut sich diese Freundschaft immer weiter aus, sodass beide inzwischen alles für den anderen tun würden - auch ihr Leben opfern. Da Spartacus Crixus’ große Liebe Naevia befreite und auch ihn später aus den Klauen der Römern in der Arena von Capua befreite, ist Crixus sehr dankbar für seine Taten. right|225px Später, als die Rebellion nun schon Tausende Anhänger hat, spalten sich Crixus und Spartacus immer mehr voneinander ab. Da beide einen komplett verschiedenen Führungsstil pflegen, beginnt die Rivalität von früher wieder aufzublühen. Crixus versucht bei fast jeder Gelegenheit die Römer frontal anzugreifen, während Spartacus immer alles gut durchplanen will. Dadurch bildet sich ein Machtkampf zwischen den beiden, der der Beziehung zwischen den beiden sehr schadet. right|250px Nach einiger Zeit konnte Crixus Spartacus schließlich dazu bringen, gegen Rom vorzugehen. Und obwohl Spartacus es immer noch für eine schlechte Idee hält, erlaubte er es ihm, mit seinen Anhängern, Rom direkt anzugreifen. Dabei haben sich Crixus und Spartacus noch ein letztes Mal ausgesprochen, wobei nochmal deutlich wurde, dass sich beide gegenseitig als Brüder ansehen und es immer getan haben. Bevor Crixus dann letztendlich loslegt, geben sie sich noch einmal die Hand. Trivia * Manu Bennett, der Schauspieler, der Crixus darstellt, ist 180 cm groß und wiegt 86 kg. * Crixus bekam sein erstes Training von Tacitus und später von Drago. Außerdem erhielt er auch Training von Ashur, Barcas und Gannicus. * Crixus trägt Gannicus’ alte Halskette. Er hat diese von Gannicus bekommen, als Crixus erster Kämpfer wurde und Gannicus seine Freiheit errang. * Das Schild von Crixus mit einem Kraken-Design ist der einzige Gegenstand, der von Crixus durchgehend im Laufe der Serie benutzt wird. * Crixus erhält das Mal nach dem Töten von Auctus in der alten Arena. * Crixus hatte keine einzige Interaktion mit Naevia in Gods of the Arena, obwohl sie später seine große Liebe ist. * Viele von Crixus’ Gegnern waren Griechen: Auctus, Perikles, Theokoles. * Crixus hat eine persönliche Rivalität mit Spartacus in Blood and Sand, eine mit Gannicus in Gods of the Arena und eine mit Agron in Vengeance. Ironischerweise werden alle vier Rebellen-Anführer am Ende von Vengeance. In War of the Damned scheinen Crixus’ Rivalitäten mit den dreien jedoch zurückzukehren. * Crixus’ Darsteller Manu Bennett ist der einzige Schauspieler, der in allen Staffeln, sowie dem Prequel, auftritt. * Historisch gesehen hatte Crixus lockige, blonde Haare. Auftritte * * * * * |Staffel 1 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Staffel 2 = * * * * * * * * * * |Staffel 3 = * * * * * * * * }} Zitate en:Crixus Kategorie:Gladiator Kategorie:Haus des Batiatus Kategorie:Champion aus dem Hause Batiatus Kategorie:Rebell Kategorie:Champion von Capua Kategorie:Gallier Kategorie:Historische Figuren Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Rebellen-Anführer Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männer von Spartacus Kategorie:Männer von Batiatus Kategorie:Murmillo Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere, die von Tiberius getötet wurden